Rising from the Ashes
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Bianca Carvalleti is running from a past that few know. Her Hunter, Rogue, wants to protect her from the thing she fears the most. When faced with death, who will survive? Bianca/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

AN: Look! I actually posted one of my million stories! So come one come all to a new Dark-Hunter! Alright I know I said Nick and Cayenne was next, but they're giving me a hassle, so on to Rogue! And before we point out Rogue is OOC, I had this written before I read Retribution. So, our heroine is spawned from Dance with the Devil. Everyone knows Otto telling Jess about Thanatos. Well my brain thought the whole 'Who is we?'. Thus, Bianca Carvalleti and Rogue. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Bianca be reasonable!" Bianca Carvalleti almost threw her phone into Lake Michigan.

"Don't tell me to be reasonable, Otto. You're not my dad. I'm a big girl."

"You're in Chicago. I promised Dad I'd keep an eye on you. I can't do that from New Orleans!"

"So move to Chicago. It's beautiful up here." Bianca raised her face to take in the sun. The rays warmed her bikini clad body as she laid out on the beach. "Besides, what took you five years to start demanding me home now?"

"Bianca, will you put some clothes on?" Bianca scoffed.

"Once again, you aren't my dad Otto. You're my big brother." She frowned and lifted her sunglasses to sit on top of her head as she looked around the throngs of people around her. "Do you have someone spying on me?"

"No" he answered a bit too quickly.

"Uh huh. You are such an asshole. Call me back when you can grow up." Bianca hung up the phone and angrily stuffed it back into her bag as she stood up, sliding her jean shorts up her legs and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I should go and get wasted, just to piss him off. What an asshole. I can't believe he did that." Bianca let out a small scream of frustration as her phone rang once again.

"You better be dying" she growled into the phone.

"You better have a death wish with that tone." Bianca rubbed her hand over her face as she released a breath.

"Sorry, Rogue. What does your highness want?" Bianca could practically hear the Dark-Hunter rolling his eyes.

"Kell sent me more daggers, brass knuckles, and a new bow. God damned Daimon snapped mine last night."Bianca raised an eyebrow as she waved at some guy who whistled at her.

"And Kell has it already?"

"Let's just say I offered him stock in peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"I am NOT making him sandwiches so you can get your bow." His deep laugh came through the phone, sending shivers down her spine.

"Apparently you are. He would love to try your mom's jelly." Bianca made a noise of irritation in the back of her throat.

"I'm your squire, not Kell's. And how am I supposed to send him sandwiches? I'm so going to strangle you one of these days" she said as she slid onto the train to take her back to her place. "Where did he send them to?"

"Well, that's the thing."

"Oh boy."

"He kind of sent them to Milwaukee, with Squid." Bianca blinked.

"You want me to go to Milwaukee tonight? Are you an idiot?" she hissed. "I don't have a car you moron!"

"Borrow mine. I really need the bow. It's my trademark." She could picture him pouting at her. "Please, my favoritest squire?"

"I want a bonus. And hazard pay. Jeez, Squid? Could Kell pick someone a little more volatile to kill me?"

"He won't kill you, Bi." She smiled at the nickname only he could call her. Otto tried once. Ash mocked him for limping for years after. "If he does I'll kill him." Bianca laughed.

"That's so reassuring." Bianca got off and walked the three blocks to her apartment. "Fine, give me twenty minutes to get dressed and get back to your place."

"Bi?"

"Yeah Chris?" She heard him growled lightly before he paused.

"Be careful please. I have a bad feeling."

"Oh you too huh?" Bianca pulled out her keys and pushed open her apartment door, kicking it closed behind her. "I thought I was going crazy."

"Bianca, you're Italian. You _are_ crazy. You define crazy."

"Yeah well you're not so sane yourself buddy. And just so I know, do you plan on staying on the phone with me while I change?"

"Aw, that just makes a man needy. Talking to a beautiful woman and imagining her naked. Damn, you are more torturous than my killer."

"Yes well in this day and age a woman must know how to keep a man interested. Even if said man is dead and enslaved to a Greek goddess and a relationship between us is forbidden." Bianca put her cell phone on speaker phone and slipped out of her clothes.

"So, what are you wearing now?" Bianca laughed as she walked to her closet.

"Oh you know, a little this and a little that."

"Having seen your closet I truly know that."

"Do you really want to know?" She grinned as she pulled out her black tank top with purple glittery fleur de lis that Otto picked out and a pair of dark wash jeans. "I'm wearing a black lacy bra and matching thong." Rogue was silent for a long moment.

"Are you really?" Bianca smiled widely.

"Guess you'll never really know."

"Damn me, what did I do to deserve this torture?"

"I don't know. How badly did you piss off Ash and the Squire's Council?"

"I honestly don't know! I mean this is torture, they know I'm not a banana man." Bianca raised an eyebrow as she slid her boots on.

"Banana man?"

"You know like a banana and a cheerio?" A bubble of laughter escaped Bianca's mouth.

"A cheerio? You're comparing me to a cheerio? No wonder you can't get laid!"

"Well what do you want me to use? A floatation device?"

"You are a moron. I'm hanging up now."

"Hey! No!" A knock sounded at Bianca's door. "Who's that?"

"I don't know. I'm not a psychic nor do I have super cool powers. But I am hanging up now. I will be over in twenty minutes. Don't go breaking any cheerios with that banana." Bianca laughed as she held the phone in her hand, listening to Rogue's rant. Her laughter died as she opened the door.

"Hello, Bianca." The phone went silent as Rogue listened in. "It's been awhile."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Awesome! So that was the first chapter. Things get… better next chapter? Well we get an explanation on who our mystery guest is as well as some good Rogue/Bianca moments. And by good I mean some heart strings being pulled. Come on, you know me peeps. Good news! I can post Nick and Cayenne too! Yay me! Alright so thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well Bianca and I are just having off days. She gets a visitor she doesn't want and I get to sit on top of an Earthquake, lovely. Alright well you'll get to find out what secrets Bi is hiding this chapter. Don't worry, I make everything work out! And we finally get to see Rogue! I am just that awesome *grins* Alrighty so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hello, Bianca. It's been awhile."

"How in the hell did you find me?" The apartment wasn't even in her name. It was in Otto's.

"That's not important, is it?" Rogue listened over the line, his breath catching in his throat as he listened to the man talking. He picked up the house phone Bianca insisted he have and dialed Ash's phone.

"Rogue?"

"He found her. He's here." The phone line dropped and Rogue went back to listening to Bianca.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You can't be here" Bianca said, her hand clutching her phone tightly. Not that Rogue could do anything, the blazing ball in the sky was still up. She took an instinctive step back as he reached out to touch her. "Leave" she tried to demand, her voice shaking. How did he find her?

"But I've missed you. Surely you've missed me." Oh why had she not taken up Rogue's offer to move in with him? Right now it looked like once Dan was gone, she would be doing that immediately.

"No, Dan, I haven't. I've actually enjoyed not being beaten within an inch of my life. Hard to believe huh?" She could hear Rogue growling over the connection. Oh she'd get a lecture on self preservation later. Dan moved towards her and Bianca started to panic as her back hit the wall behind her. Oh crap. Rogue's house was a definite.

"You know, Otto was kind to let you live after you touched her with nothing less than reverence. I won't make his mistake, Dan." Bianca let out a breath as Acheron towered over her ex. She closed her eyes and brought her cell phone back up to her ear.

"I'm ok" she told Rogue. She could hear him start to breathe again.

"You're moving in here." Bianca nodded.

"Deal."

"Who's that? Are you cheating on me you little…?" Ash set a heavy hand on Dan's shoulder and yanked him away from Bianca, who pressed herself closer to the wall.

"I'm going to show the trash out. I'll be right back Bianca." Bianca nodded as Ash yanked Dan out of the room.

"Bi, talk to me." Bianca slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest, her slightly trembling hand raked through her long dark brown hair.

"I'm stronger than this, Chris."

"I know you are, Bi." They were silent for a moment. "Have Ash walk with you."

"I'll be fine, it's a few blocks."

"Just be careful Bianca, I can't afford to break in a new squire." Bianca laughed.

"Zeus forbid you have to instruct someone how to make your coffee in the morning." Rogue chuckled over the connection and Bianca felt infinitely better. "Thanks Rogue."

"Oh I see how it is. You only call me Chris during serious moments."

"Well I suppose I can call you Kit instead. You have to tell me how you got that nickname sometime."

"Perhaps if you ever listened to me."

"What did you say?" Rogue laughed as Ash entered her apartment once again. "Alright Ash is back. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"You better be." Bianca rolled her eyes as she hung up.

"I hear you're making Kell sandwiches" Ash said with a smirk. Bianca rolled her eyes as he helped her stand up.

"I'm killing Rogue. You don't need him, right?"

"Ah, no technically not, but just know if you kill him, the squire council has all rights to kill you."

"And they're just looking for that reason. Great. I'm going to Milwaukee to get a freaking bow. Who uses a bow in this day and age? Jeez, he's such an old geezer." Ash laughed as she picked up her purse. "But no, a dagger won't do for tonight, so I'm off on a two hour drive to go on a suicide mission. Why did my father hate me so?"

"Squid won't kill you" Ash said as they left her apartment, locking the door behind them.

"You're the second person to tell me that. Please be sure to put that on my headstone. 'Bianca Lily Carvalleti- Squid won't kill you… not.'"

"You truly are your mother's daughter aren't you?" Bianca laughed.

"Oh yeah I am. Her hair, her eyes, her gender, her talkativeness, her sarcasm… well no that comes from both parents." Ash laughed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to make it to Rogue's ok?" Bianca scoffed and pushed back the flap of her leather motorcycle jacket to reveal a 9 mm handgun and three knives. She then pulled up her jean leg and Ash could see a knife tucked inside her boot and the silver glint of a knife in the toe of her boot. "Kell make those special order?" Her boots were high heels not the normal biker boots that his Hunters wore.

"You bet. Are you kidding me? I love these things!" Ash shook his head.

"Only you can bend Kell and Rogue to your will." Bianca scoffed.

"Not only them. Most of your Hunters love me, but it may be because I am just that loveable. Only one person hasn't loved me."

"And he's an asshole." Bianca scoffed.

"That's one word." Ash set his hand on her arm. Bianca looked around. When had they started walking? The little sneak was trying to walk her to Rogue's. The smirk on Ash's face confirmed her thoughts.

"You need to call Otto. He needs to know Dan found you."

"Ash he's already begging me to move back to New Orleans. He can't handle me too far away."

"He's protective of you."

"Well so is Rogue." Ash smiled. "That scares me. Smirks and glares from you I can handle. Only smile at Tory and your kids. All four of them." Ash laughed and Bianca frowned. They were now standing in front of Rogue's mansion. "Are you kidding me? You tricked me!"

"Go inside, Bianca. Squid won't kill you and Rogue needs to make sure you're alright. Call Otto on your way to Milwaukee please."

"Yes boss." Ash rolled his eyes, but flashed away as Bianca made her way up the long drive. She pushed open the large oak door and shut it with a loud bang. "Damned doo…" Her words were cut off when Rogue swept her up in a bone crushing hug. "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry" he said as he set her down. She leaned back against the door to catch her breath.

"Damn boy. I'm fine." She straightened up and shook her head at her half naked Dark-Hunter. "You really were turned on by the knowledge of me getting dressed." He growled.

"Woman, if it weren't for the damned rules, we wouldn't have clothes on."

"Because you follow the rules, but I understand." Rogue and Bianca stared at each other, hidden feelings flickering in their eyes. Neither could say them out loud, but they were known to each other. "So, I should get going if you want that bow before dark. Could you email my mom and ask her to send me some jelly please?"

"Sure. Here are your keys, madam. The GPS is all set to go with the address and everything. Squid knows to expect you and if you need him, I took the liberty of getting his phone number for you. He's truly not a bad guy."

"That's what they said about Z too."

"And look how nice he turned out." Bianca took five steps away. "What?"

"I'm just waiting for him to kill you for saying that fact." Rogue rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm out. I'll be back in four hours or less."

"Don't get yourself killed driving."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm out!" Rogue watched as she ran towards the garage, his cock jerking as he watched her ass. He sighed, knowing he would need a cold shower before he did anything else.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I told you I'd fix it. Who better to fix it than our favorite Atlantean? No one! Well maybe Rogue if it wasn't for that blazing ball in the sky. I'm with Xypher, it offends me to the very core of my being. With that being said, thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And so sorry for the delay! I swear, the Dark-Hunters are finally trying to kill me. First sitting on an earthquake, then tropical storms, and NOW Hurricane Irene. *sighs* See? This just blows. Alright so I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I'll make it up to you later. Promise. *laughs* Cause I might be posting the next chapter now. Just wait. Alright so that's all, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca and Dan… wow I don't want to claim Dan… I'm auctioning him off! *sees manager's glare* Never mind.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca slid behind the wheel of Rogue's red Aston Martin DBS, the black leather molding to her body. This was his 'recreational' car that he rarely used. When he went out at night, he took his black Aston Martin v12 Vantage. Rogue was so weird. She still couldn't figure out why he dropped almost a million dollars on two Aston Martins when he only ever drove one.

"Come on, baby. Let's tear up the road" Bianca said as the car purred to life. The radio came on and Bianca slid her Papa Roach CD in, flipped her sunglasses down over her eyes and tore out of the garage and driveway like she hadn't a care in the world. Rogue would kill her if he saw her driving, but what could she say, she learned to drive with Kyrian and Julian.

After an hour she decided she should probably call Otto. If she didn't tell him then Ash would. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number and put it on speaker phone.

"Carvalleti."

"Lovely way to greet your sister."

"Oh so you've decided I've grown up enough for you?" Bianca snorted.

"With that attitude? No, but Ash told me I had to call you."

"What's wrong?" Bianca snorted. He went from being childish to completely serious.

"Um… I had a visitor today."

"Who?"

"Well you want to kill him, even if that doesn't narrow down your list." She took a deep breath. "Dan found out where I live."

"He what?"

"I think I should have asked if you were driving first…"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I was on the phone with Rogue and he called Ash to come. He didn't lay a hand on me and Rogue wants me to move in with him so he can guard me."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Me too, I just… thought you should know."

"How are you handling it?"

"I'm… scared. That apartment is under your name. My credit cards are all for Bianca Baughy so I don't understand how he found me. I don't know. Part of me knows that I'm being silly. I have an immortal Dark-Hunter, a big brother, and an Atlantean god of destruction on my side. I go and fight soul sucking vampires all night long and deal with stupid people all day. And this one mortal human scares me."

"Because he hurt you. Because he made you think that was all the better you deserved and for so long you expected to come home and be hit. Because you see him and all of the strength you have built up shatters and all the memories come flooding back. It's not silly, Bianca."

"I don't want to go through it again. I don't want to wear contacts and change my clothes and cut and dye my hair again. I want to be me."

"I know you do Bianca. Move in with Rogue and call me if you see him again, alright?" Bianca nodded.

"Yeah, just… don't tell mom and dad. I couldn't handle it if he had another heart attack that I caused."

"It wasn't your fault, Bianca."

"Look, I'm almost to Milwaukee…"

"Why the hell are you in Milwaukee?"

"Kell sent Rogue's bow to Squid and you know the bastards all have to hunt with their trademark weapon, so he refuses to go out without it. Whatever, it gets me out of the city for a bit."

"Just be careful, Bianca. If he found out where you live I don't even want to imagine the other information he has on you."

"Or how long he's been watching me?"

"That too. I love you Bianca."

"Love you too, Otto." Bianca ended the call and tossed her cell phone on the seat beside her as she swiftly navigated the sleek car through the city and parked in front of a house three times the size of Rogue's. As she walked up the drive, the door swung open. She raised her eyebrows and stepped inside, the door closing behind her. "Neat trick. I'm Bianca, Rogue's Squire."

"So you did show up."

"Was I not supposed to? It's Squid right?"

"Aye, my lady." He stepped forward with a box.

"Ten daggers, five pairs of brass knuckles, and one custom made bow." Bianca raised an eyebrow as she took the box. He was tall, but not quite as tall as Rogue and his curly brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a gold hoop in his left lobe.

"Wow and here I thought you all wore leather." Squid chuckled.

"No, Bianca, no leather all the time here."

"Awesome and since no one sees you, I'm so going and starting a bet on the bbs. Thanks for the weapons. I'll make you a cake." Squid inclined his head to her as she the door opened. Bianca grinned over her shoulder before the door closed behind her. She adjusted the box and slid it into the passenger's seat. "Now that's done and I have a few hours before dark so back to Chicago it is."

Bianca slid into the driver's seat and easily maneuvered her way out of Squid's place and back onto the main road. About an hour into the drive, the sun was starting to dip low and the road was surrounded by trees. There was no one on the road besides herself and a black car behind her. In fact, as she slowed down, the car slowed down. Bianca caught sight of the license plate and reached for her cell phone.

"Bianca, what's wrong?"

"Rogue, someone's following me."

"Who?" Bianca slowed down more, hoping to get close enough to the car to see the driver. She was in luck. A strangled gasp left her lips as she recognized the driver. "Bianca?"

"It's Dan. Rogue, Dan's following me."

"Keep driving, do you hear me? Come home." Bianca nodded and pressed the gas, grasping the wheel tightly. "Stay on the line with me." Bianca put her cell phone on speaker and set it next to her.

"Chris…"

"I know, Bi. You can do it."

"Chris, he's speeding up and the car can't go any faster." Bianca let out a little scream as Dan bumped her with his car. "He just hit me!"

"Do you still have control of the car?"

"Barely. Chris, I'm scared." Bianca knew she was scaring him. It took a lot to scare her, but Dan could push her buttons like no one else.

"I know, Bi." Bianca gripped the wheel and braced herself as the car hit her again. This time she couldn't keep control of the wheel. She screamed as the car veered towards the woods. She regained control of the car, but it was too late. The Aston Martin drove off the road, hit the ditch, where the front of the car caught and flipped, leaving the car upside down and consequently out of sight from the road. "Bianca? BI! BIANCA!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *waves sheepishly* Hi. *jerks thumb over shoulder* Since I don't know when I will have either internet access or power again, I'm gonna go edit the next chapter now. Thanks for reading now please review! And let's all hope I survive the end of the world otherwise you'll never know what happens! *sees manager's glare* *runs*


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright, see? I came back! And I'm only limping slightly! What an improvement from the last time I pulled a stunt like that. And you all wonder why the world's ending on me. Poor Rogue, has no idea what happened to his beloved Bianca. Well I do. I have to say it's quite amazing. And Rogue, what a hero. Alright! My manager says to stop talking and let you read now. Everyone thank Cassie. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Dan and Bianca.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Bianca? BI! BIANCA!" Bianca groaned as blood streamed down her face.

"R… Rogue?" she croaked.

"Oh thank Zeus. Stay put I'll get Ash."

"No, don't bother him, just stay on the phone with me while I try and get out of here." Rogue made a sound of protest in the back of his throat.

"And what? Let you walk home? Jesus, Bi." Bianca ignored him as she tried to figure out how to get out of the car. "Are you listening to me?"

"No, I need out of here. I smell gas." Rogue was silent as Bianca braced herself on the roof with one hand, her second reaching for her seatbelt. "If you hear some bangs, ignore it."

"Bianca…" Bianca took a deep breath and clicked the seatbelt open, crying out in pain as she held herself up. "BIANCA!"

"My arm's broken. I just put my whole body weight on it." Bianca carefully slid her legs out and steadied herself before she reached across the car to grab her cell. She grabbed the bow and weapons and climbed out the broken window. "Hold on, Rogue. We're going for a run." Bianca shifted the box and sprinted as far away from the car as possible.

"What the hell is going on, Bianca?"

"Oh you know, gas plus fire doesn't equal anything…" She was cut off as the car exploded. "Good" she finished lamely. "Damn, I really liked that car."

"Forget the god damned car. I will buy you a new one. Are you alright?"

"I'm as alright as I'm going to get." Bianca started walking back towards Chicago. She paused when she heard what sounded like a car engine. "What the hell is that?"

"My car. I'm on my way."

"THE SUN'S STILL UP!"

"Minor sunburn is nothing compared to losing you. Guess you'll have to make Kell more sandwiches." Bianca scoffed.

"No way in hell. I saved that damned bow. Say thank you, Bi." Rogue let out an almost hysterical laugh.

"You're an idiot."

"I try. I think it might be a family trait. Actually, no, I know it's a family trait. Damn, there was no way around that." Rogue chuckled. "Oh look who's breathing again. Nice to have you join me in the land of the calm again."

"Calm? Are you kidding me? I've never known you to be calm a minute of your life!"

"Well, I'm calm now." Rogue snorted. "How far out are you? I'm walking down a highway at dusk carrying a box of heavy weapons after I was in a car accident that could have very well killed me!"

"Are you done with the dramatics?"

"For now. Just wait till I get in the car. So, how long?"

"Well had you been paying attention you would have noticed that during your little rant, I made a U-turn and am now tailing you." Bianca turned around and saw the black Aston Martin with her asshole hunter behind the wheel.

"I'll be damned" she said as she slid into the passenger's seat, the box sitting in her lap. "How the hell fast were you driving?"

"You don't want to know." Bianca shrugged. Fair enough. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital."

"Oh joy. The hospital. Cause I haven't spent enough time there in New Orleans." Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Some days I regret having a squire."

"Then you remember all that I do for you and you take back that regret!" Rogue smiled and shook his head. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"I was worried about you." Bianca moved her arm and grabbed his right hand in her left. "You could have died and I would have had to answer to Ash." Bianca laughed.

"I'm fine Rogue, just a small broken arm and possibly a concussion."

"Oh good, another bump to your head. I don't think you can afford to lose anymore brain cells." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You are such an asshole." Rogue grinned at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I need to call Otto."

"Perhaps you should wait until we get you to a hospital so you know what to tell him." Bianca nodded.

"I can't believe it."

"I know, Bi. I know. How about we take a small trip to New Orleans soon? You need to see your family and you aren't leaving my sight." Bianca laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"That would be great. Thanks Chris." Rogue grimaced.

"You know, only you call me Chris." Bianca grinned and maneuvered herself so her mouth was close to his ear, her other hand keeping the box steady.

"Because we both know what this relationship would be if it weren't for that rule." Bianca smirked as Rogue's eyes darkened in desire and his grip on the steering wheel tightening until his knuckles were white. She loved being able to drive him wild with desire. "So, which hospital?"

"The one by the house." Bianca groaned.

"The Money Stealer Hospital?" Rogue raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses.

"Money stealer?"

"You know. It's in Gold Coast, so it's the most expensive hospital in Chicago." Rogue scoffed.

"Are you seriously complaining? I pay for all of your shit." Bianca grinned at him.

"I know, such a great boyfriend."

"Only we aren't seeing each other."

"Such a shame." Rogue rolled his eyes at her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. It would be quieter that's for sure, but it wouldn't be as fun. It wouldn't be as torturous either. "My arm's throbbing. I don't think it's supposed to be doing that." Rogue looked at her arm.

"Could have something to do with the fact that your arm is twice its normal size, just a thought though." Bianca made a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. "You know I have to tell Ash right?" Bianca nodded.

"I kinda hope he kills Dan." Rogue growled.

"No, that's my honor."

"Sure. It's like the caveman thing. You have to fight for who wins my heart right? Just to let you know, you'll always win." Bianca slid out of the car as Rogue parked by the hospital entrance. She stuck her head inside the car. "Stay here until nightfall. As much as I appreciate you being my hero, you look sunburned." She slammed the car door shut and Rogue watched her walk inside, his mind racing. Damn, only she could be both attainable and off limits and that's what killed them both.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: See? No cliffhanger here! And that was some awesome bantering, huh? I personally loved it. You know some days it amazes me that you people keep on coming back to my insanity…. Thanks by the way! Please leave me a review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: *grins* This has got to be my favorite chapter for this story. It'll be easy to understand why once you read it. And look! I survived all my natural disasters! So now you all get to know what happens! Aren't you glad I did? *grins* Alright so that's all I have, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca and Dan. *pauses* Can I claim their dad too?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Otto, I'm fine. I even got a pretty black cast on my arm!"

"YOU WERE RUN OFF THE ROAD!" Otto snarled. Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother as Rogue talked to Ash. "Come back to New Orleans, Bianca."

"I'm not leaving Rogue. He's my hunter and I'll be damned if I give up on him."

"Bianca, Rogue's been fine for years without a squire…"

"And that's why he shouldn't be alone anymore! Otto, please." She heard him sigh over the connection. "Chris won't let anything happen to me. The car I use is gone, I live with him, and I have no desire to walk everywhere, so I'll be fine. Promise."

"You have to come see me soon."

"Rogue's talking to Ash about that, but I won't leave him. I refuse."

"You know, you sound like Tabby with Valerius." Bianca gave him a nervous laugh.

"That's silly. He's my hunter, I'm his squire. End of relationship."

"You've always been a crap liar. I've got to go. Talk to you later."

"Love you Otto. Later." Bianca sighed and slid her cell phone into her pocket. She leaned her head against Rogue's shoulder. "What did Ash have to say?"

"That you're his unluckiest squire. So, you know, the usual." Bianca laughed. "No, he is transferring me and consequently you to New Orleans for a few weeks. Let things die down up here and then we'll come back." Bianca curled her lip.

"Oh joy, my older brother for 'a few weeks'. Yee-flippin-haw." Rogue laughed.

"Now, now, Bi. It'll give you a chance to see your parents too." Bianca shuddered.

"I can just imagine that going well. 'Hey dad, this is my Dark-Hunter.' 'He's a man.' 'Yes, yes he is. A super hot one too.'"

"Perhaps if you left out the super hot part…" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You and I are like two peas in a pod." Rogue scoffed. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight." Bianca shot forward.

"Are you kidding me?" She looked around and realized that Rogue was headed towards the airport. "No, what about my clothes? And yours?"

"Well there are these things called stores. You can buy things there. I use this magic piece of plastic called a credit card and all the gold Artie sends me gets sent to the company. It's a magical experience." Bianca shoved his shoulder.

"You are such an asshole." Rogue nodded.

"You've said that a time or two before." Bianca hummed in pleasure as Rogue's British accent came out.

"I love your accent. Say before again." Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Before." Bianca laughed.

"I love it. So much better with the accent."

"I live to please you, Bi."

"I know you do. You do it so well!" Rogue shook his head with a chuckle. "So what's the plan? We just jump on the next commercial flight to New Orleans?"

"Did you forget the millions of dollars we spend on those fancy machines called helicopters?"

"I think you'd have more room in coach." Rogue shot her a look. Bianca raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, helicopter it is. Mike meeting us there?"

"He should be there by the time we get there. If not we have to wait a few minutes."

"We'll make it before dawn?" Rogue took her hand in his and played with her fingers.

"We could drive and make it by dawn." Bianca scoffed.

"If I was driving. I've never known a Dark-Hunter who drove the speed limit! Damn, you drive like an old lady."

"Gee, I try and keep you alive with my driving and I get mocked." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Right, sure. Trying to keep me safe. Whatever lie helps you keep your dignity." Rogue ignored her as he drove his car to the right place.

"Mr. Baughy" the attendant greeted as Rogue stepped out of his vehicle. He jogged to the other side of the car to help Bianca out before the attendant took the car and they walked towards the waiting helicopter.

"Rogue, Carvalleti."

"Asshole" Bianca replied curtly as Rogue nodded to him.

"I have a name. It's Mike Callahan."

"Really? I have one too, and it's most definitely not my last name. My brother may answer to it, but I am most definitely not Otto." Bianca looked at Rogue as he crammed himself into the tight space. "I'd get back here with you, but I think it would be a bit… uncomfortable."

"I'm fine Bi. Get in next to asshole and I will see you in a few hours." Bianca grimaced.

"I owe you dinner when we get to New Orleans." Rogue nodded and Bianca waved good bye to him as Mike shut the door with a loud clang. "You couldn't have shut that a little softer? No wonder no one likes you. They have ENHANCED senses. Jeez."

"Ease up, Bi." Bianca grabbed Mike and slammed him up against the side of the helicopter.

"Listen to me and listen good. You are lucky Ash let you live after your stunt with Zarek, but I assure you, you hurt my Hunter, I will kill you. Don't forget little boy, that I am a Carvalleti under it all. I protect what's mine." She pulled away from him and glared. "For the record, you'd better start calling me ma'am." She paused and her glare turned into a smirk. "Rumpelstiltskin." She laughed as Mike jumped out of his skin and raced around the helicopter. "Thank you, Zarek" she whispered to herself as she climbed into the cockpit.

"I will be having a word with Otto about your mouth little girl." Bianca smirked at him as she rubbed her right hand over the skin of her left.

"Please do. And while you're at it, take it up with the Council." She raised her hand to show off the tattoo on her hand. Mike paled as he saw the Blood Rite spider web tattoo. "Please tell me what you think my dad might say to your accusations." Bianca smirked as he remembered her father was a part of the Council. "And by the way, I'm a daddy's girl. Always have been. Just keep that in mind."

"You… you covered your tattoo?" Bianca nodded as she stared at it.

"Too many questions from the Hunters around Rogue and I. Why was a Blood Rite, Blue Blood Squire attached to a single Dark-Hunter? Was I there to kill them? Their squires? So I used makeup to cover it up. I never wanted this, so Ash let me chose to be with a single Hunter. Thus Rogue."

"It's a three hour trip."

"Awesome, can he hear me?" Bianca asked as she jerked her thumb towards the back. Mike nodded tersely. "Rogue! We got three hours buddy! Hope you at least packed your iPod!" she yelled back to him. "As for you, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we are about to land." Mike nodded once and Bianca curled into a comfortable position and quickly fell asleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Bianca, ma'am, we're almost there" Mike said, shaking her awake. Bianca blinked and stretched, sitting up.

"You're learning, Mikey." Mike ground his teeth at the name he hated most. Bianca turned towards Rogue. "We're almost there. Landing soon!"

"Is that really necessary? I think he could guess." Bianca glared at Mike.

"I treat my Hunter as an equal. If I was back there I'd want to know. You better hope I never see you again or I will kill you." Mike locked his jaw as Bianca continued to glare at him.

"Bitch" he muttered. Bianca rolled her eyes, but braced herself as they descended. She was so not into flying. As they touched down, Bianca could see Otto, her father, and Ash waiting for them. Mike stopped the blades and both jumped out and made their way to Rogue's compartment. As Mike opened the door, Rogue jumped out and slung Mike against the helicopter.

"Chris!" Bianca snapped. "Leave him alone. It's fine." Rogue growled at her. "Oh don't even, come on Wonder Boy. Let's go eat." Bianca grabbed his arm and started pulling.

"Bianca!" Rogue snapped. Bianca growled at him and squeezed her way between Mike and Rogue.

"Listen up and listen good. I know you're angry, but it's nothing. This is supposed to get us away from our current problem. You remember him right?" Rogue nodded. "Then that's what we need to focus on, not some no name squire who I couldn't give two shits about what he calls me. You call me a bitch all the time."

"And you call me an asshole."

"Exactly! It's our form of love, so just let it go and come on. Ash is standing over there and I don't want to have to explain this to him. I'm too tired." Rogue sighed and his body relaxed. "Good boy, now come on, I'm hungry and need to take more pain meds." Rogue bared his teeth at Mike before Bianca grabbed his arm and draped it over her shoulders as they walked towards the group. "Should have let you fend for yourself."

"Ah, you love me too much to do that."

"Damn straight. Let's keep our noses clean for the rest of our time in New Orleans."

"Says the girl who's new favorite phrase must be 'Listen up and listen good'." Bianca stuck her tongue out at him as they approached the others.

"Hello everyone! Chicago says hello!" Rogue looked at her.

"I need to cut your TV viewing time." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Yes dad." Otto and Ash shot them amused looks while her dad looked… a little confused.

"This is your working relationship?" Bianca scoffed as she hugged him tightly.

"Good gods no!" She paused. "There's normally more mocking, name calling, cussing, and sexual innuendos and talk." Otto rolled his eyes as he hugged her tightly. Ash had pulled Rogue aside. "You know, immortal people, what involves Rogue, involves me." Ash smiled at her.

"Good to see you, Bianca."

"You too, Acheron. Now, what were ye old peoples talking about?" Rogue looked hurt.

"Old? You are calling muah old? I feel insulted!" Bianca pat his cheek mockingly.

"Don't worry baby. You look amazing for being 300 years old. And Ash, wow that man can't get any better looking. Will you look like that in another 10,500 years?" Rogue rolled his eyes. "Don't think you can sidetrack me. What were you talking about?" Rogue sighed. "Chris…"

"Bi… You don't want to know."

"Obviously I do, otherwise I wouldn't ask. See? Logic."

"Bi, we were talking about Dan" he said softly. Bianca quieted and took a step closer to Rogue, who set his arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry, Bi. He won't get to you again."

"You hope" she whispered, her mind replaying all of the torture Dan put her through again.

"Come on, I need to get you fed and med." Bianca rolled her eyes at Rogue's bad joke, but followed him to the cars behind Otto. A grin covered her face as her eyes fell on the red Aston Martin DBS. Otto handed her the keys and she laughed, snatching them out of his hand. "I thought it would be a nice surprise." Bianca turned and pulled Rogue's face down, her lips pressing against his.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And that was why that was my favorite chapter! A kiss people! Anyway, what a great chapter, eh? Who doesn't love Bi getting one up on Mike? I mean that was classic. You'll learn why Bianca got her Blood Rite tat later on. She has such a sad story. At least to me. Alright so thanks for reading now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I see you all loved the kiss! I did too… and the beginning of this I find highly entertaining. Alright so we have the aftermath of that kiss, meeting Tory, and well… Bianca's past. Wow, nothing like hitting the heartbreak now huh? Well grab some tissues, and hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride. So sit back, relax, and…. Well kind of enjoy?

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca, Dan, and Ash's daughter.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

"Damn, had I known that was what was going to happen, I would have happily given you the car a long time ago." Otto scoffed.

"No you wouldn't have. I would have found some way to convince Ash you were rogue and Kyl and I would have killed you for it." Rogue gave him a mocking grin.

"I _am_ Rogue." Bianca shook her head.

"Did I not tell you to lay off that joke? Jeez. If I hear it one more time I will make sure everyone in our world knows your true name." Rogue gave her a challenging look.

"You wouldn't." Bianca smiled innocently.

"Why don't you press your luck and find out?" Rogue shook his head with a sigh. He should know better than to press her buttons. She would always win. "Alright, hate to leave this shindig, but I must find food."

"Actually," Ash said stepping up next to Rogue and Bianca, "Tory invited you two over for a few nights until your place is ready to go." Bianca frowned at Ash.

"Our place?" He nodded.

"I need you here for a little bit. Your house is being cleaned." Bianca rolled her eyes as she started for the car.

"Zeus forbid we clean it. Are you riding with us?"

"Seeing as I flashed here and you don't know where I live, I think that sounds like a good plan." Bianca rolled her eyes as Rogue frowned.

"How…?" Suddenly there was a backseat in the car. "I want that power" he muttered as he slid into the back. Bianca grinned at him as he put his seatbelt on. Ash sat there playing with the radio. "You might want to buckle up, man. Kyrian and Julian taught her to drive."

"Oh I know, but I also taught Nick to drive."

"Then how is he so BAD?" Ash shrugged.

"He's Nick." Bianca nodded. It made sense. That sentence could basically explain everything about the guy. The car ride was mostly silent except for Ash giving Bianca directions. "So, Tory's excited to meet you, both."

"I bet, but why don't you say what's really on your mind, Acheron" Rogue said. Ash pointed to a house as they pulled up on it. It was… quaint.

"There's a reason you and Bianca were put together. Artemis hasn't figured it out yet, but what she doesn't know won't kill her." He slid out of the car and jogged up the steps to greet a beautiful, pregnant, brunette.

"You get the same meaning from that as I did?" Rogue nodded at Bianca. "Ready to meet Queen Dark-Hunter?" Rogue laughed as they slid out of the car and slowly walked up the drive.

"Hi! You must be Bianca and Rogue. I'd say Ash has told me a lot about you, but he only whines about his Hunters daily, so I won't be mean." She winked at them to let them know she was joking. Ash rolled his eyes as they came inside.

"DADDY!" Ash grinned as he picked up the little girl and cuddled her close. "Simi!" she demanded.

"Not now, little one. We have guests." The little girl buried her face in Ash's shoulder as she noticed Bianca and Rogue. Rogue could feel the pain radiating from Bianca. She smiled sadly at them. In all the hustle and bustle of the night, she had forgotten about Ash's children.

"Do you… May I use the restroom?" Rogue watched her walk away after Tory pointed it out to her.

"Is she ok?" Tory asked. Rogue looked at her.

"No. Children, especially girls, are a tough topic for her. That's why I patrol areas with very few children." Tory looked at the bathroom door as the sink started. All three could hear her crying. "He took that from her, Ash."

"I know, Christopher." Rogue glared at him halfheartedly. Tory smiled at them before moving towards the door and knocking gently.

"Just a minute!" Tory pushed open the door and slipped inside. "I'll be…" Bianca's words were cut off as Tory hugged the other woman.

"Want to talk about it?" Bianca shrugged.

"How much do you know?"

"Nothing. Ash and Otto have respected your need to privacy." Bianca laughed as Tory flashed them to what she assumed was Tory and Ash's bedroom. "Whenever you want to start, I'll listen." Bianca nodded.

"I was always looking for a date to take my mind off the world I was thrust into. I had never wanted to be a squire, but my dad decided that I needed to be. I was always a flirt and you could almost always find me in a club.

"One night I met a guy. His name was Dan and he bought me a few drinks and was an amazing guy. About an hour after we parted he called and asked if it was too soon to ask for a date. I was completely charmed. He picked me up and took me where I wanted, let me pick what we ate. I was totally enthralled.

"After a few months of dating Otto and I got into a huge fight and I went running to Dan. I was upset and I wanted to piss Otto off, so I slept with Dan. The next morning he said it was pointless for us to pay two rents and offered that we moved in together. I agreed, eager that someone cared about me and what I wanted. And that was when things changed.

"He was insanely jealous of all the guys I hung out with. I mean, you've seen them. Male perfection. It started with him monitoring everything I did and who I hung out with. Then I was gone all night every night and he was convinced I was cheating on him. That was when he started hitting me. I would be battered and bruised and still patrolling every night.

"Ash started to get suspicious, but I convinced him nothing was wrong that a Daimon had just gotten a hit in. I don't think he believed me, but it stopped the questioning. I mean how did I tell my boss 'Hey, I can fight the evils of our world without pausing, but I go home and Dan raises his hand and I freeze'? I was so embarrassed and Dan constantly told me that I didn't deserve anyone or anything better. And I believed him.

"About three months later I found out I was pregnant. I was so excited. I would have my baby and she would be the out I needed. I took Otto with me to my five month appointment because Dan was busy. We found out it was a little girl. When he dropped me off, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I didn't want my baby in danger. I told him everything. He told me to get some things packed and he was taking me home. What we didn't know was that Dan was home. I went upstairs and grabbed a suitcase and started throwing clothes inside. Dan found out I was leaving and he was furious.

"I don't really recall all that happened, but I do remember getting this." Bianca lifted her shirt up and Tory used her eyes to trace an ugly scar from Bianca's left breast down to end somewhere on her right hip. "He cut me open and took my little girl from me. Killed her and almost killed me. Otto came in and knocked him out. Would have killed him had I not been dying.

"When I woke up at the hospital, Ash said Dan had been arrested and there was no way he could get out. Otto wasn't there and I asked about him. Turns out when he told my dad what had happened, my dad had a heart attack." A stream of tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. "I lost my baby, I almost lost my dad and my own life. What could be worse? A doctor came in and told me that there had been too much damage, that I'd never be able to carry another baby.

"I begged Ash to let me leave New Orleans, to put me with a Hunter. He sent me to Rogue in Chicago. I thought I'd be terrified of him, but he's so kind to me and protects me. Three years ago we found out Dan had gotten out of jail and Rogue and Otto worked to cover my tracks. My credit cards are under the name Baughy and my apartment is in Otto's name. Today, Dan found me and earlier tonight he tried to kill me." Tory leaned towards Bianca and pulled her into her arms.

"You are so strong, Bianca. So strong." Bianca laughed bitterly.

"No, if I had been strong I wouldn't have lost my little girl." She pulled away from Tory and headed back down stairs where she found Rogue sleeping on the couch.

"He wanted to wait for you. It's dawn." Bianca turned to see Ash sitting on a chair with his daughter held close to him.

"She's beautiful Ash. Congrats." Ash smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his daughter's blonde curls. She turned back to Rogue and ran her hand through his hair. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed big boy." Rogue blinked up at her and sat up. "Good morning sleepyhead. Come on, let's hit a bed." He nodded sleepily and stood, waving at Ash as his arm automatically wound around Bianca's waist. Ash watched the two walk up the stairs before sighing. One day his job of matchmaker would be done.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So… who didn't like that chapter? Me either! But it had to be written. Plus the next chapter is ten times better. Especially the beginning *grins*. Alright so now that I'm done, thanks so much for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright I totally forgot about this part in my story. Um, so if M rated stories upset you, skip the first line and first paragraph. *grins* For those of you who enjoy that, please read on. It's quite lovely to read if I do say so myself! But for all, this chapter is getting good. We find out some good information on and from Bianca! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a lot in this chapter, but most of all I own Bianca.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca moaned as Rogue's hot breath blew across her taut nipple, her hands woven in his silky black strands.

"Chris" she moaned as she arched her back into him. His chuckle sent vibrations through her body as he pulled one nipple into his mouth, his finger gently rolling the other. His attention turned to the other nipple as his fingers gently skimmed across her skin towards where she needed him the most. She groaned as his hand slipped inside her panties and touched her most intimate folds. His fingers gently probed her, stroking her clit before he slid one digit inside her. Bianca moaned.

"Bianca." Bianca frowned. That wasn't Chris' voice. "Bianca, get up!"

Bianca's eyes shot open and she came face to face with her brother. She let out a whimper and rolled into Rogue's arms.

"Bianca!" Otto snapped. Bianca growled at him and gently slipped out of Rogue's hold, making sure he was still sleeping before yanking Otto into the hallway.

"The sun is still up asshole, the world better be ending! You just woke me up from the BEST. DREAM. EVER!" she growled as she followed her nose to where Tory, Ash, and their little girl sat eating breakfast.

"Thanks for that, Otto. I don't want to go blind." Bianca ignored Ash's taunt.

"The council wants to see you." Bianca froze. "They want to relocate you."

"No. Now way in," she passed a look to Kallista, "Tartarus. Rogue's been alone for three hundred years. I'm not leaving him."

"They say you're getting too close to him. They have a Hunter in Jackson…"

"Do you not get it, Otto. I'm not playing a game with my life. I know Rogue would protect me and I will protect him. The Council has been out for my death since I was introduced into this world." Otto sighed.

"You don't think I'm trying to save you?"

"Honestly? No, you want me away from Chris as much as they do." Ash sighed as he listened to them. "No other Hunter will get my past out of me to protect me and you damn well know it Otto."

"You aren't going anywhere, Bianca. I put you with Rogue for a reason." Bianca and Otto looked at him.

"The council wants her in Jackson." Ash shook his head.

"And who does the Council answer to? That's right kids, me." Otto shook his head and walked out. "Breakfast, Bi?" Bianca sat down on the empty chair next to Kallista.

"Yes please and since you're Ash, can I get a beer?" Ash smirked as Tory made a sound of disbelief in the back of her throat. Ash set an open beer down in front of her and watched as she chugged it.

"Easy girl. It will still be there after you breathe."

"Easy for you to say. One day I'm not going to wake up anymore and it won't be from old age. Either Dan or the Council will kill me." Bianca set the beer back down and stood up, moving back towards the stairs. "You know Ash, it wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't taken my little girl. I would have a reason to live, but now," Bianca paused. "Now it's a struggle to make it through the nights." She smiled at Kallista sadly before she headed up the stairs and slipped into her room, snuggling back into Rogue's arms.

Tory looked at Ash.

"What are we going to do?" Ash sat there staring at his toast.

"I'm going to have a word with the Council. There's no way I'm breaking that bond up. After all, they are fated to be together." Ash kissed the top of his daughter's head before he kissed Tory and vanished. Tory sighed sadly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca groaned as her cell phone chirped.

"I swear to Mt. Olympus if one more person interrupts my beauty rest I'm kicking you out" Rogue growled as he buried his head under a pillow while Bianca looked at her phone.

"Who the fuck told him I was home? Dammit" Bianca growled. Rogue raised his head and looked at her. "My brother wants to see me. He better not have told the twins."

"Going to explain or just leave me hanging?" Bianca looked down.

"You're definitely not hanging." Rogue rolled his eyes and pulled the sheet over his middle. "Did I ever tell you I have other siblings besides Otto?" Rogue shook his head.

"How many of you are there? One of you is terrifying." Rogue laughed as Bianca punched his arm.

"Let's see, in order there's Gio, Otto, me, and the twins, Kara and Tino." Rogue's jaw dropped.

"There are five of you people?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Up or down?" Rogue gave her a strange look. "Sun. Up or down?"

"Up, most definitely up and insulting me so I think I shall go back to sleep while you go yell and tirade at your siblings. Get out." Rogue rolled over as Bianca huffed. She should call Gio right here just to annoy him. Going against her better judgment, Bianca left the room to let Rogue sleep.

"Carvalleti."

"Gio, you sound like Otto. Or maybe Otto sounds like you." She could practically feel Gio's smile over the connection.

"Bianca, it's been awhile."

"Well you know me, never wanted to come back to this city, but here I am. Do the twins know?"

"Yup, you and your Hunter are invited to dinner. Eight sharp, don't be late this time or mama will have your hide."

"Now you sound like dad." Bianca looked down at the spider web tattoo on her hand. "Hey Gio?"

"Yes, piccolo?" Bianca smiled. Only Otto and Gio could get away with calling her 'little one' in Italian.

"Why didn't you get marked?" Gio knew what she meant.

"Because my wife means everything to me and I would never put her in danger by becoming a Blood Rite. Why did you get it?" That was one secret not even Rogue knew.

"Thanks, Gio. I'll see you tonight." Bianca closed the phone and ran her hand through her hair, pausing to look at the pictures on the wall.

"You're up?" Bianca turned to look at Tory.

"Yeah sorry, am I in the way?" Tory shook her head.

"No, not at all. I was just putting Kallista down for her nap. How are you doing?" Bianca shrugged.

"Nothing like having a lunatic after you to brighten our lives up, huh?" Tory laughed lightly. "You have such a beautiful family. What I wouldn't do for a minute of what you have."

"Perhaps you can." Bianca shook her head.

"No, it's too late for me, but I wish you and Acheron all the happiness possible."

"So why did you get your tattoo?" Bianca ran her hand over the marked skin subconsciously.

"That, no one knows the answer to except me and possibly Ash. And no offense whatsoever to you, but I'd rather keep it that way." Tory smiled.

"Noted and no offense taken. Maybe you should get some more sleep."

"Actually I'm up. Dinner tonight will not be fun and I need to go get some things to butter Grumpy up" Bianca said jerking her thumb towards their bedroom. A wicked smile crossed her face. "Want to come with?" Tory laughed.

"I'd better not, but thanks. You have fun and be safe." Bianca nodded and bounded back up the stairs, pausing when she realized she had no other clothes. "You can borrow some of mine. Top two drawers."

"Thanks!" Bianca ran and borrowed a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She slipped on her tennis shoes on and ran out of the house, making her way to Tabby's store. She was so using Acheron's blessing to her advantage.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Rogue sighed as he shifted in the dress shirt she wore.

"Why purple?" he whined. Bianca rolled her eyes and pulled on the hem of her short purple dress. Yeah, she really needed a longer dress for tonight.

"Because it matches my dress."

"I hope we don't run across any Daimons before I can change." Bianca rolled her eyes, but secretly hoped the same. She liked this dress.

"Bianca! Why didn't you just come in? You silly girl!" Bianca smiled and hugged her mother as Rogue followed her inside the house. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is my Hunter, Rogue, Rogue this is my mom." Rogue nodded to her.

"I have heard a lot about you Rogue. Nice to finally meet you." Rogue inclined his head to her. Bianca smiled and ran her hand down his arm. Poor Rogue, it was meet the family without dating. Or sex.

"Bi Bi!" Bianca winced as she stepped away from Rogue to intercept her sister. She hugged her tightly as two other men walked out behind Otto and Bianca's father. Otto burst out laughing when he saw Rogue.

"And that is why you don't have women squires." Rogue rubbed his eyebrow with his middle finger making Otto laugh harder and Bianca giving him a slap to the stomach.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere. Be nice, Chris." Rogue growled at her slightly, but Bianca just rolled her eyes. "Shut it, growly."

"Growly?" The older of the two men asked.

"He growls a lot. Come to think of it they all do." Rogue stood awkwardly as Bianca made small talk with her family. "Oh hey, I'm sorry, babe. Guys, this is Rogue. Rogue this is my family. You've met my mom and dad. You know Otto or at least heard me complain about him. The taller one is Giovanni, but we all call him Gio. The girl attached to me is Kara and her twin is the shorter one. I call him stumpy, but his name is Santino, aka Tino."

"Hi" Rogue said awkwardly. He wasn't used to the family dynamic, even as a human. The only person he was ever around was Bianca. And for her he would put a smile on his face and suffer through it. That was until they both felt a shiver slide down their spines and the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end. Rogue handed Bianca a retractable sword. "Stay here."

"Like hell" Bianca snarled. Rogue shot her a glare that normally never worked on her, but something stopped her this time. "I am your squire, Rogue. Please."

"Stay here. It's just a Daimon. What can go wrong?" Rogue left quickly to find the source. Bianca pulled away from Kara and started after him, only to find Otto standing in her way.

"You heard Rogue."

"Yeah Otto, I also saw what happened to Nick." Otto winced. "He's my Hunter, my best friend, and I'll be damned if I let him go alone."

"Don't be stupid."

"Don't tell me what to do, Otto. You aren't my dad. You aren't Acheron. You aren't the Squire's Council. And you sure as hell aren't Rogue. Move." Otto continued to hold her off. Bianca opened her mouth to yell at Otto, when a sharp pain went straight through her heart. She hissed and grabbed her chest as she fell into Otto. "He's hurt Otto, I have to go to him. I love him, Otto." Otto closed his eyes as her words hit him. Shit.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Soooooo… another cliffy! Guess who's going to kill me? *sees pitch forks and fire* Um… Yes you all would be right! I think I should be running right now. Um… well thanks for reading! Please review! *runs*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright so you know Bianca's secret about her Blood Rite tat? Yep. We are getting into that this chapter. Plus some awesome banter between Rogue and Bi. And a little surprise from Bi's dad. Yeah, you'll hate him. Trust me on this! So sit back, relax, and try not to kill me!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca and her family (minus Otto) and Dan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca pushed past the pain in her chest and made her way past Otto, the sword extending as she ran to Rogue's side.

"You stupid idiot" she snarled as she dropped to his side. "Did you at least get the bastard? Dammit you moron, I liked this shirt." Rogue hissed angrily as Bianca pressed against his wound. "We need D'Alerian."

"No" Rogue snarled.

"Oh don't play this macho bullshit, Mr. I can do this on my own instead of listening to my brilliant squire who's always right." Rogue laughed lightly, wincing at the pain. "I can call him."

"I'm fine." Bianca pulled her hands away and showed him the blood.

"Awesome job there buddy. It's working so well. Next you'll tell me it's just a scratch. Come on big boy, can't let you bleed on the street." Rogue ground his teeth against the pain as Bianca helped him up. She grunted as she tried to bear most of his weight. "You're going on a diet, bucko."

"Are you calling me fat?" Bianca groaned.

"Near death and you are going to drive me to finish you. By the way, Mr. ADD, did you get him?"

"He wasn't a Daimon." Bianca frowned as they entered the house. Rogue looked down. "And this is why you should have bought a black shirt."

"What do you mean he wasn't a Daimon? My Daimon senses were tingling all over!"

"Bianca, I think he was a demon." Bianca sighed.

"Sure, killer ex and demons. Too bad we want to live huh?"

"Killer ex?" her dad asked. Bianca blanched as she looked at Otto.

"You didn't tell him?" Otto pointed at her.

"You told me not to!"

"And since when do you listen to me?" Rogue raised his hand and waved it between Otto and Bianca.

"Hello people who have tempers worse than I do, I'm bleeding. Could we fix that before you kill each other?"

"Hell no! Killer ex? Are you talking about Dan?" Bianca went silent and Rogue picked up her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb in a comforting gesture. "Bianca?"

"Yes, Dan found me and tried to kill me yesterday. Rogue and I came here, hopefully to lose him for awhile." She turned to Rogue. "Can you heal yourself?"

"No" he looked sheepish. "I need D'Alerian's help." Bianca made a sound of frustration in the back of her throat as she looked up towards the ceiling.

"D'Alerian?" Suddenly the Dream-Hunter was standing before her, his eyes that eerie blue. He looked at Rogue and raised an eyebrow.

"Little close there, Rogue. Need some assistance?" Rogue nodded.

"That would be great. Thanks." Bianca and D'Alerian helped Rogue lay down before D'Alerian used his powers to put Rogue to sleep, his wound knitting closed.

"Thank you, D." D'Alerian nodded once at Bianca.

"Keep him down once he wakes. He won't be fully healed. What did that to him?" Bianca crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Rogue's boyish features.

"Demon. Guess we have to tell Ash they're getting bolder. A knife, who would have thunk it?" Otto rolled his eyes.

"It's a Gallu, the Sumerian demon. Tell Sin and Katra." Bianca inclined her head to him. "I've seen his dreams, Bianca. Take care of him." So far they had the support of the Dark-Hunters and Dream-Hunters. Who was next? Weres?

"Thank you, D'Alerian." He vanished. Bianca pushed Rogue's dark hair out of his face before she turned back to her family. "So… what's for dinner?"

"I want you away from him, Bianca Lily." Bianca cringed at the use of her middle name.

"Now, let's not be hasty dad."

"You love him and he loves you." It wasn't a question. It never had been. Anyone who had ever seen them together had known it.

"So? I'm not going to a different Hunter."

"Then embrace your tattoo and become a Blood Rite Squire."

"So I can hunt Dark-Hunters and Squires? So I can tamper with human memories to protect this world? I have loyalties dad. And I'm sorry, but it's not to you."

"You don't know him!" Bianca stepped forward.

"Yes, I do. I know him better than he knows himself. And I feel safe with him. No one else. Guess what dad? I don't need your permission to do what I want."

"Then your life will be the price." Bianca took a step back as her mother let out a gasp. Otto clenched his hands into fists. "You are no blood of mine to break your oath."

"To break my oath is to tell humans of this world. My oath is to protect my Dark-Hunter and I will fight to the death for Rogue. Bring it on, dad. Rogue will kill you before you can touch me." She looked up. "Ash!" Acheron appeared in the room and without a word he held out his hand for her, flashing Rogue back to the house.

"Otto." Otto turned to his father. He knew what was coming. "You have orders to terminate the rogue squire." Otto closed his eyes. He had to kill his sister or his life was next.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"That asshole!" Bianca screamed. Ash watched as she broke down into tears. He had brought her out to the bayou so she could get her emotions out. "Just once I'd like to live my life the way I want to." Ash crossed his arms over his chest.

"I gave you and Rogue my blessing. The Council can't, and more importantly, won't touch either of you." They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know why I got my Blood Rite tat?" Ash shrugged.

"I have a theory, but I tend not to pry into personal lives." Ash waited as Bianca collected her thoughts.

"Dad had forced us all into the squire world. You know I never wanted to be a part of it. It was my grandfather who pushed my hand. He threatened Kara and Tino. Said that if I didn't become a Blood Rite he would judge them rogue. Gods I was stupid. You wouldn't have fallen for it and nothing would have happened, but I was terrified. Otto and Gio were out of the house and I had to protect them." Ash stayed silent knowing she wasn't done. "The first time I woke up and saw it I was sick. I couldn't hurt anyone. I couldn't be a Blood Rite. I don't have the temperament for that."

"That was when you first came straight to me about your squire status." Bianca nodded.

"Then everything happened with Dan and I realized the only people I've ever felt truly safe with are you, Otto, and Rogue." She let out an angry snort of laughter. "And now my father wants my head. Funny isn't it? I used to be a daddy's girl, even when I didn't want to be a squire. And because my heart chose Rogue, he wants me dead." She swiped at the tears that had fallen. "I'm sorry. You've been through worse."

"We were kind of in the same boat at one point." Bianca looked up at him. "At one point in time I had loved Artemis. Then a series of events happened and I lost my feelings for her, but she continued to claim she loved me. Then I found my soul mate. The reason I get up in the mornings. And I was beaten severely for it. Had I been human I most likely would have died."

"We both loved someone and then had that love turned on us because we found our happiness." Ash nodded.

"Kind of." Bianca stood up and faced the swamp land.

"He's mine Ash. I won't let him go."

"I know you won't. Want to know how I know?" Bianca nodded. "Because Rogue's fate is lost to me, just as yours has been since that day you came to me about your squire status."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I don't think that was so bad! Her dad only wants her dead! *pauses* Alright so it really is that bad. Well, you can look on the bright side of things! *pauses* I have no bright side. Well… I should run… so thanks for reading now please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alrighty sooooo… it's getting good. At least this isn't the good chapter! That comes later… possibly tonight cause I'm that bored. I know right? Me bored? Who would have thunk it? But Bianca and Rogue get a phone call they don't want and a startling realization… ok well not startling, but… badly timed surprise? Whatever, you peoples get the Simi, you'll get me. *grins* So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca and Dan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca sat on Ash's porch step, a pack of cigarettes in her hand.

"Since when do you smoke?" Bianca tossed the pack next to her before she turned her head to Otto.

"I don't. I just figured now you and Kyl are after me, so I should try everything I can before I die." Otto kicked the box away before he sat next to her. "I don't want to die. Not like this."

"Kyl and I aren't going after you. We've discussed this and realized that even if we want to, which we don't, we have a reason we can turn down the Council. Ash gave you the assignment and he handles you as a squire for some reason. They can't touch you. If only they would listen to us. Poor Kyl's been working on his mother all night." Bianca laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."Otto wrapped an arm around her shoulders before he kissed the top of her head.

"Mom's furious and the twins are staying with Gio."

"Why Gio?" Otto shrugged.

"They're safest with him. It won't be long before they try to bunk with us." Bianca laughed. That was true. While they all loved Gio, he was a pain in the ass to live with. They still weren't sure how his wife and children did it on a daily business.

"Thank you, Otto." Otto squeezed her shoulders in reassurance and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Carvalleti! Male one!" Otto growled while Bianca laughed as Kyl came running up to the house. "I got my mom to listen. She's working on the rest of the Council now." Kyl stood before them with his hands on his knees, breathing heavy. "She says hi to both of you by the way."

"Is she hopeful she can get through?" Kyl scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? She's determined, but you know those Carvalleti's. Stubborn assholes." Kyl laughed as two daggers were thrown at him. Bianca frowned as her cell phone started ringing. "Someone got a boyfriend?"

"Bite me, Kyl. Really." Kyl grinned.

"I live for biting. I do my best work…"

"PEOPLE! Little sister! Best friend!" Otto cried out. Kyl and Bianca laughed as she pulled out her cell phone. She frowned at the unknown number. "Who is it?" Bianca shrugged and opened the phone.

"Carvalleti."

"Hello Bianca." Bianca's blood ran cold. "I can see you, Bianca Carvalleti. I am watching you right now. I hope those two boys can keep you safe." Bianca stood up in a panic and looked around. "That's right Bi, I can see you. I also know sunlight is deadly to your boyfriend and I know where your house is. I see you Bianca Carvalleti. And I won't stop until you're dead." Bianca hung up the phone in a panic and looked around wildly for any signs of him.

"Bianca?" Kyl asked as he pulled a knife out. Otto looked around for whatever his sister was looking for. "Bi?"

"Don't call me Bi" she snarled, tears streaming down her face. She angrily swiped at the tears.

"Bianca?" Otto asked. She didn't answer, instead she ran inside the house and up the stairs to the room she shared with Rogue. She burst through the door, Otto just steps behind her. Rogue looked at her over his shoulder.

"Oh good, you are awake!"

"And I'm naked Bianca. I thought we've had this conversation before?" Bianca waved her hand to dismiss his words. Otto looked like he was going to be sick. He quickly closed his eyes and turned so his back was to the Dark-Hunter.

"We have, but really, why hide that beautiful body? No we have a serious problem."

"Like my squire bursting in on me dressing every night? That kind of a problem?"

"That would be an easy problem to solve. Lock your door."

"It's MY house!" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Then stop complaining you big baby. Anyway, no this problem's a bit bigger than that." Rogue turned to look at her head on and Bianca sucked in a breath. "And this is why I barge into your room. Damn me." Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Squire, Dark-Hunter, purely professional." Bianca rolled her eyes. Their relationship wasn't even close to being professional. "What kind of problem do we have?"

"Oh you know the one where I just got a threatening call from my ex boyfriend, one that involves me scared out of my mind because he knows where I am and leaving you and Otto pissed beyond belief. No big deal, really." Rogue scoffed.

"None what-so-ever, if I wasn't plotting murder in my head. What did Lord Asshole say exactly?" Rogue looked at Otto, who still stood facing the wall. "You can leave Otto, I'll make sure she stays safe until we come get you." Otto didn't hesitate as he walked swiftly back through the door. Rogue turned his attention back to Bianca. "Word for word, Bi."

"Don't call me Bi!" Rogue raised his eyebrow. "I don't want to repeat it, Chris." Rogue crossed the distance between them and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You've been my squire for five years. Five long years. During the first year I thought I was going to kill you before a month was up. Then that one night, you had stayed at my place and when I got home, I found you crying. We opened up to each other about both of our pasts, leaving ourselves vulnerable and bare to each other. We left with a silent understanding that no one else was to hear of those betrayals. Year two we became closer, you were the first squire I'd ever had. Year three, you wormed your way past all my defenses and we grew to care for each other more than just squire and Dark-Hunter. And in years four and five we learned to read each other, know each other, and as much as we don't want to admit it, love each other. For me that love isn't platonic, but we can't be together because it's a rule, but Acheron has given us his blessing."

"It's not platonic here either." Rogue nodded.

"We've never admitted it, but we always knew. For me it was that time I came home bleeding profusely from eight stab wounds and the panic in your eyes, the fact that someone gave a damn about me." Bianca smiled lightly.

"The first time you met Dan while we were patrolling. When I had to hold you back from killing him for just thinking about hurting me just solidified everything. You are an amazing, over-protective, loyal fool, but that's what I love most. The fact that with you, I'd never have to fear being hurt by you or anyone else."

"Exactly, no one will dare harm you. Not while you're with me." Bianca nodded and stepped closer to Rogue, his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"He's watching me, Rogue. He knows where we are, what we're doing. And he knows something about you." Rogue took a step back.

"What?" Bianca sat on the edge of the bed and played with her hands.

"One night early in our relationship, the first night I patrolled with Jean-Luc, I came home and Dan was furious. He grabbed me and asked where I had been. He saw Jean-Luc walk me home and he thought I had slept with him. The hits were nothing, but this night…" Bianca shook her head. "He kept asking where I had been. I told him work and he said he didn't know I was a whore." Rogue could hear the pain in her voice. "I told him that I worked for Jean-Luc and he was an international fashion designer and worked nights to be on everyone else's schedule and he offered to walk me home. He told me to tell him a secret about Jean-Luc, something no one knew. I was going to say something like he was a cross-dresser, but I heard Ash in my head. He told me to tell him Jean-Luc couldn't go in the sunlight."

"Ash told you?" Bianca scoffed at Rogue's questioning tone.

"I know, but he did. I know it sounds like a cover, but I wouldn't do that. You know me." Rogue said nothing. "So I did, but I only said that Jean-Luc couldn't go out into the sun. I don't know what else happened. I passed out after that. So you can be like my dad and put a hit out on my head, but after all I've done for you, you have to know that I would _never _betray the Dark-Hunters." Rogue continued to be silent. It worried Bianca. "I'll leave."

"How did he know it will affect me too?" Bianca looked at him.

"I don't know. I couldn't stand Jean-Luc, but I would never betray him. I love you and you know I wouldn't do that. No matter how much I didn't want to be a squire, I would never betray the Dark-Hunters. You all have been hurt too much for that."

"I know Bianca." She smiled at him.

"You might want to get dressed. Ash has the keys to our house. We'll hit it just to check it out before we go patrol tonight. Besides, if you stay naked, we might do something besides our jobs." Roge nodded. As Bianca moved to the door, he caught her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her soundly. When they pulled away moments later Bianca smiled at him. "Get dressed."

"Yes, m'lady" he whispered, his accent thick. Bianca shivered and backed out of the room. Rogue watched her until the door closed and his phone rang. Frowning at the unknown number, he answered it.

"We both have a common interest in Bianca." Rogue froze at Dan's voice in his ear.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright! So that was fun wasn't it? And this would be determined as a "cliffy" by Cassie. The what? Seventh of the story? *shrugs* Way too many for Cassie's liking. But I like this chapter. Next chapter? Not so much and I wrote it! Sooooo… thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So my manager got sidetracked by a naked Rogue and then realized what she missed and demanded more! So here we are. Just FYI, you guys won't like this ending either! But good news is there's only one more chapter after this. *grins* And what a whopper of a chapter this one is! You'll most likely want to shoot and or stab me… Cassie knows the address. So sit back, relax, and try not to kill me or you won't find out the surprise of next chapter! *runs*

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca and Dan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca and Rogue walked the streets of New Orleans. At this time of night the streets were empty.

"What's wrong?" Rogue stiffened at the question.

"Nothing." Bianca gave him a dubious look.

"Right. And that house right there? That belongs to JK Rowling." Rogue rolled his eyes at Bianca. "Come on you know you can talk to me. Ever since I left the bedroom tonight you've been all distant. What happened to the teasing asshole I work for?" She paused as she looked at him. "It's not me is it?" Rogue remained quiet. What did he tell her? It was her. It was for her.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep well." It was true. He'd been up every hour to make sure she was still safely beside him. He couldn't tell her that he was most likely going to his death at dawn though. She didn't need to know that. He was doing it to keep her safe and to keep Dan from her. He had a plan and he'd be damned if it wouldn't work.

"Are you sure? You act this way when you have something on your mind" Bianca pressed. Rogue ground his teeth in frustration.

"Will you just let it go? My gods no wonder you can't find a real boyfriend." Bianca stopped dead in her tracks as Rogue continued on.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Rogue stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "Christopher!"

"You know what it means. The only boyfriend you've had beat the hell out of you now I may be wrong here, but it was probably because you pressed his buttons all the time." The raw pain of betrayal coursed through her like ice. "I mean it's been years and you haven't looked at another man since, which leads me to believe you like being beaten." Bianca grabbed her knife and threw it at his head. Rogue turned in time to catch it, holding it in his tight grasp as they stared at each other. He winced internally at the pain etched on Bianca's face.

"You are a fucking asshole. I hope you die!" she yelled, tears coursing down her cheeks. Rogue's heart broke. He needed her to hate him because he wasn't coming back and he didn't want her to grieve for him. He watched as Bianca turned on her heal and ran away from him. He slowly lowered his arm and slid the knife into his boot.

"I love you, Bianca" he whispered to himself. He could feel the tingle of his spine. The sun was rising. It was time to kill and be killed. He turned and headed towards the agreed upon meeting place.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Rogue leaned against the building behind him, his arms across his chest and his knee bent. He could hear Dan and his lackey coming down the alley.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Dan's cruel laugh echoed off the walls.

"Unlike you, I was at home. Where is the little whore?"

"I thought you were watching her." Rogue wouldn't let Bianca get hurt. He could send Dan to Otto's place. If Otto saw him again, Dan would die. Painfully.

"I seemed to have lost her. So where is she?" Rogue shrugged.

"I'm not with her am I?" Dan threw a knife at him, which Rogue caught easily. "Don't play that game, human. You wanted to meet with me. I know how this ends. I die, you die, we all die and Bianca stays safe." Rogue could feel the tingle warning him of the impending sunrise once more. And once again, he ignored it.

"I don't like your ending, freak." Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Really? You couldn't come up with a better insult than 'freak'?" Rogue pushed off the wall, his stance still relaxed. "What part of the plan would you like to change? Me dying?" Rogue pulled his sunglasses off and tucked them into his pocket. "I wouldn't mind that part changing."

"You will be the one to die, freak. I will not." Rogue laughed.

"See that's where you are wrong. I won't willingly let you kill me. I've been there, done that, got immortality for it. My life means nothing to me, but I won't sit here and let you kill Bianca. She belongs to me."

"But when you die, she won't be yours" the lackey added. Both men glared at him.

"Shut up" they snapped. The lackey held his hands up in surrender.

"She is mine, freak. She always has been." Rogue stepped closer to Dan. He could feel the sun start to burn his skin. He ground his teeth against the pain.

"Beating her doesn't make her yours. In fact she was never yours. You stupid asshole. I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out of your chest." Dan pulled his fist back and sent it flying into Rogue, knocking him into more sunlight. Rogue hissed as the rays hit his face. He stepped back up to Dan and grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall. "I don't fear you. You can push me around all you want, but all it will do is piss me off."

"I will kill her." Rogue slammed him against the wall again.

"You won't touch her. This is it. A battle to the death." Dan pushed Rogue back and smirked.

"It won't be long until I win, then I will take her as mine. So tell me, where is she?" Rogue ground his teeth as he felt his hand burning. No, it wouldn't be long. But by killing a Hunter, Dan declared war with Acheron and the Atlanean would kill Dan. His plan would work. And with him out of the way, the Council will rescind Bianca's death sentence and she could go to Jackson.

"She's staying with her brother." Dan smirked. He could see Rogue's skin starting to smolder.

"I hope you told her how you felt before you came to your death." Dan knocked Rogue's hands away and pushed him into the sunlight. Rogue bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in pain. It hurt even worse than Artemis taking his soul. It hurt more than the first time he died.

"Rogue!" Rogue could faintly hear Ash's voice over the blood pounding in his ears. "Stay with me, Kit." Rogue turned his head to stare at the Atlantean. He couldn't feel his hand anymore.

Ash ground his teeth as Rogue's hand started melting. He wanted to kill Dan, but his Hunter meant more to him than a stupid human. He grabbed Rogue's arm and transported them both back to his house. "You stupid asshole. I'm going to kill you for pulling BOTH stunts." Rogue looked at him. "You know what you said to Bianca and so do I."

"I wanted her to hate me so when I died…" Rogue groaned in agony as he shifted for Acheron to get a look at all his injuries.

"So when you died Bianca wouldn't grieve. Stupid. Noble, but very very stupid." Rogue shrugged. "I can heal most of you, but your hand is too far gone."

"As long as I don't die." Rogue laid on the bed and waited as Ash held his hands over his chest. "GAH! You bastard!" Rogue snarled as Ash healed him. Ash rolled his eyes, used to people hating him for the pain of that power.

"Now, go fix things with Bianca." Rogue stood and looked down at his hand. He was missing two fingers and his whole hand was covered in burn scars. "I'm sorry."

"I'm alive that's all that matters. A little help here?" Rogue grimaced as Ash sent him back to the house he shared with Bianca. His heart broke at the sobs coming from the bedroom. He made his way to the room and pushed the door open. "Bianca." She looked up at him.

"Get out asshole!" she snarled. "Wouldn't want you to beat me too. Oh, but wait. I like being beaten right? I deserve it?" Rogue winced.

"I'm sorry." He turned to leave when Bianca saw his hand.

"What the hell happened?" Rogue looked at the disgusting sight. I almost died for you. It was the truth, yet he wouldn't tell her that.

"Nothing."

"Fine, be an asshole. Not like you care anyway." Rogue turned with a growl.

"If you believe the shit I said then maybe we aren't as in love as we thought we were. In what world would I ever say that and mean it? After what I went through you think I'd condone or tell anyone, let alone you, that they deserved or liked to be beaten? And I thought you knew me, Bianca." Rogue shut the door behind him and started down the hall.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rogue stopped and turned to look at her standing in the doorway. "It's dawn and not even you are stupid enough to be out that long."

"Out. I was out." He turned back around and started down the stairs.

"I saw who called you tonight. What did Dan have to say to you?" Rogue paused on the stairs. He didn't turn, but he didn't continue on. Bianca knew she had gotten to the truth. "You went to meet with Dan, didn't you?" Rogue nodded. "Why?" He finally turned around to face her.

"I went to die for you."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *clears throat* Sooo… who wants to kill me? *sees angry mob* *nods* So I thought… so I won't keep you all. *jerks thumb over shoulder* I'll be away while you guys read. Thanks for reading though! Please review! *runs*


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Well, what the heck. Just finish it tonight why don't I? Well I did. This is the end of Bianca and Rogue. I do believe I'm posting my League story tonight as well. And I had a request for Savitar and Urian. Anyone else can request as well. I'm game. Alright well now I'm rambling. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the final chapter of Rising from the Ashes!

Disclaimer: I only own Bianca and Dan.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You are an idiot!" Bianca hissed. Rogue nodded.

"Well I planned on taking him down with me. It didn't work so well." Bianca crossed the space between them and stood on the top step. Her eyes drifted to his left hand.

"I want to hate you, you bastard, but I know you're right. Why didn't you tell me? Why would you say that crap to me?"

"Because I knew I was going to die and I would rather you hated me then mourned for me." Bianca stared at him.

"You are a moron. I love you, but you couldn't have been any dumber if you tried."

"You're not mad at me?" Bianca shook her head.

"I'm furious at you. We both know I didn't deserve what Dan did to me and for you to say that hurt like hell. You of all people should know what a betrayal like that feels like." Rogue winced and looked away. His mother had tutored him well on the act of betrayal. "But I also know why you said them and while the act was moronic, it was noble. Besides, Acheron said not to kill you."

"You've never listened to Ash before." Bianca waved her hand in a dismissal.

"There's a first time for everything." Rogue took a step up.

"I truly am sorry, Bianca. No one, especially you, deserves to be treated with anything less than respect and love. You deserve to be treated like a princess." Bianca stomped her foot.

"I hate that you can take my anger away with just a few well placed words." Rogue caressed her cheek with his hand.

"You have every reason to hate me, but it hurts. Both of us. So don't hate me, Bi. I love you and as proven by my mangled hand, I would do anything for you." Bianca covered his hand with hers.

"I hate you."

"I know." Rogue leaned forward and caught her lips against his. As they pulled away from each other, Bianca huffed.

"You're really good at that." Rogue just grinned. Bianca picked up his mangled hand. "Well, it looks like a wedding ring is out of the picture. Although I could glue it on." Rogue raised his brow.

"You want to glue a ring onto my hand?"

"Well duh. I mean you better want to marry me boy or things could get a little awkward" Bianca said, singing the word 'awkward'. Rogue laughed. "Besides, if I glue it on we could say your fingers are invisible." Rogue rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and Bianca frowned as she saw a flash of silver. "What's that?"

"Hopefully your engagement ring." Bianca's eyebrows raised as her jaw dropped open. Rogue stepped up and knelt on the landing next to her. "Bianca Lily Carvalleti, you are my rock, my world, my torture. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Bianca looked at the ring in his hand. It was a silver band with six princess cut sapphires circling a small diamond in the shape of a flower.

"What about your soul?" Rogue looked at her.

"I propose and you ask about my soul?" Bianca shrugged. "I honestly don't know, nor do I care. Ash can make you immortal too." Bianca grinned.

"I like that plan. Married forever. I think I could live with that." Rogue stood and slipped the ring onto her finger before he bent down and kissed her.

"Bian… GAH! My eyes!" Bianca and Rogue laughed as they pulled apart.

"What Otto?"Otto opened one eye to make sure the coast was clear before he opened the other.

"Ash had a talk with the Council after he killed Dan. He believes in giving people second chances until they piss him off. You two are free of everything." Bianca laughed and threw her arms around Rogue's neck. Rogue grinned and held her close as Otto stared. His little sister was most definitely in love with her Hunter. "I'm gonna go break the news to dad that he's getting a son-in-law. Have fun you two." Rogue nodded to Otto as he left the couple. Bianca pulled away and gave him a wicked look.

"He did say to have fun" she said pulling him towards their bedroom.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bianca looked out over Lake Michigan as the party went on around her. Rogue wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You ok?" Bianca nodded.

"Your daughter is just making me nauseous. Nothing more than that." Rogue grinned at her as Bianca turned in his arms. When Acheron had made her immortal, he had given them the opportunity to have a child. One they both jumped on. Bianca was now three months pregnant with a little girl.

"I was afraid you were regretting our marriage already." Bianca laughed and leaned forward to give him an Eskimo kiss.

"Never." Rogue chuckled.

"Hey! Love birds! Come entertain your guests!" Bianca looked over Rogue's shoulder.

"I'll give you something to look at, Kyl!"

"THAT'S MY BABY SISTER KYL!" Bianca laughed as she and Rogue rejoined the party. This was their family.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so I know there wasn't a very good end to Dan, but really, it's Ash. He'd just kill him. So that wasn't in there. Sorry. But let me know what you thought of the rest of the story! Thank ya'll for reading and sticking with me! Please review once more!


End file.
